


A Night In

by Scriberat



Series: Month of Mei 2020 [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Koumei and Muu get it on
Relationships: Mu Alexius/Ren Koumei
Series: Month of Mei 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727365
Comments: 14
Kudos: 11





	A Night In

**Author's Note:**

> month of mei 2020! i have a plan this time!

Koumei let out a breathy sigh as his head fell back against the wall. Muu was kissing over his clothes, getting dangerously close to skin as he growled. He panted lightly with anticipation.

"Muu," he said.

"Yes, Koumei?" Muu asked, sucking in breath over Koumei's collarbone. When had that become exposed?

"Lord Muu," Koumei said again, losing focus.

"What would you like,  _ Prince _ Koumei?" Muu growled in his ear. He nipped the lobe and tugged on the chain of his earring. Koumei let out a high-pitched moan as Muu slid his sleeve down some more and started leaving wet, sloppy kisses along his shoulder.

"Ravish me. Leave your mark all over this porcelain skin of mine," Koumei said, melting against the wall. His knees gave out, but Muu caught and dipped him. As he looked up from this new position, he saw those deep, glittering eyes of the captain of the Fanalis Corps, and there was a  _ hunger _ there for him.

"I'm happy to oblige." Muu picked him up and threw Koumei over his shoulder, then headed to Koumei's chambers. Inside, he pushed Koumei against the wall again and kissed him fervently, pushing his clothes down more.

"Oh~ Muu! Muu!"

"Mei~" Muu pushed his tongue into Koumei's mouth and made him moan deeply. Koumei curled his hands into Muu's armor. When Muu started to take it off, Koumei stopped him.

"Leave it on~"

"How strange to want someone to keep their clothes on, Mei. Someone might think you're some kind of pervert," Muu whispered into his ear. Koumei moaned and smirked. 

"Only one person needs to know. I just hope he can make use of it~"

Muu growled like an animal and kissed him deeply, pushing his tongue in and moaning as he dominated Koumei harshly. Their tongues danced and fucked, Koumei moaned continuously, Muu pushed him up the wall and held him there before breaking away. Koumei panted heavily as Muu kissed his jaw, licked and kissed down to his lobe, nibbled it lightly.

"This is getting in my way," he said, pulling lightly on the earring. "I think it's going to have to come off." He undid the clip on the back of it and slid it out, then licked the shell of Koumei's ear in time with the  _ thud _ .

"Ohhh~" Koumei moaned shakily. He clung harder as Muu kissed down his neck and bit his flesh.

"Do you really want me to leave my mark on your body?"

"Yes~"

Muu undid Koumei's sash and threw his waistskirt to the side, letting Koumei's robes fall open. Then he sucked on the flesh of his neck and shoulder, leaving lovebites. Koumei moaned and wrapped his legs around Muu's waist.

"Muu~ feels so good~"

"I'll make you feel even better," Muu said. He thumbed Koumei's lips, then snatched his hand away when Koumei tried to suck on it.

"Suck on these, Prince." He gave Koumei his hand. Koumei took three fingers into his mouth and sucked on them, moaning as he did.

"Mmm~" Koumei bounced on Muu, wanting his cock. "More~?"

"Soon, babe, soon." Muu spread his ass cheeks apart with his free hand and rubbed his fingers on Koumei's tongue. Koumei took them in the entire way, coating each one thickly with saliva. When Muu pulled his hand away from Koumei's mouth, his own mouth went down to play with the nipples.

"Ahhohhh~" Koumei's head fell back. He felt the press of a wet finger against his ass. It slid in easily.

"Hey, Mei, did you prepare yourself for me~?" Muu asked, licking a nipple and breathing hotly on it.

"Yes~ I wanted to be ready, just in case," Koumei said, blushing. Muu grinned and kissed him fervently as his finger stroked the prostate. He forced a second finger in easily, making Koumei moan loudly from his ministrations. His tongue swirled the other's.

"You become putty in my hands so easily," Muu said. He moaned into Koumei's mouth as the tight ring of muscle in his ass squeezed on his fingers. The third made its way inside. He stretched Koumei playfully. Koumei moaned and rutted, making Muu laugh.

" _ Princely slut _ ," he whispered into Koumei's ear. Koumei bit his lip and keened.

"Keep drawing it out of me~" Koumei said. Muu's cock was rock hard and he could see Koumei's starting to bead up. He attacked his nipples, sucking and biting them roughly to a song of moans. His hand slid out of Koumei's ass, eliciting a needy whine.

Muu reached for his armor again. Koumei protested, but Muu pressed his fingers to Koumei's lips. "It's sheathing my sword, Mei~ It has to come off if I'm going to impale you." Koumei let go of the armor, feeling hazy. Muu brought Koumei to the bed and tossed him onto it, knocking his pleasure-addled brain for a loop. Then he shucked the armor and moved his toga off of his cock, showing its magnitude to Koumei, who licked his lips and crawled up to it. He looked up at Muu.

"Let me suck it," he said.

"Go ahead." Muu held his toga up. Koumei wrapped his hand around it and gave the shaft a lick from the balls to the head, flicked his tongue over the slit, kissed the top, stroked it. Muu moaned loudly at the expert touches. Then Koumei wrapped his lips around it and started bobbing and licking and sucking without missing a beat.

"Muu~" he said, muffled by the dick. His throat relaxed, and he took the entire length in one shot. Muu cried out and bucked, hitting the back of Koumei's throat. Koumei adjusted the angle and sucked harder, humming with Muu's head close to his vocal cords.

"Fuck, Mei~" Muu tangled his hand in Koumei's hair, moaning all the while. He could hardly believe this man was a prince when he was like  _ this _ . Koumei stayed at the base. His tongue flicked out and lathed Muu's balls, making him moan even more. At that point, Muu's grip strengthened and he facefucked Koumei, whose suction never slipped as he was used.

"Mei~ Your mouth is incredible! So hot and wet~" Muu moaned. He pulled off just as he was going to cum and flipped Koumei over before lining himself up.

"How bad do you want me?" he asked.

"Very~ Fill my slutty ass with your cum, Muu~" Koumei begged, looking up with his tongue lolling and face beet red. Muu growled and plunged into him in one fast shot.

"AHHHHHHHHH~~~~" Koumei's back arched, his hands gripped the sheets, his toes curled. Muu started moving inside him, moaning and grunting from the effort.

"So tight~" He struck Koumei's prostate over and over, moaning from the warmth enveloping his cock. Koumei's tongue lolled as moans streamed from his own throat. As Muu's pace quickened, he slammed his lips into Koumei's, kissing passionately with Koumei's legs around his hips, spurred on by the frequent clenching and moaning of his partner.

"Mei, I'm..." He could hold out. Koumei's kisses were getting sloppy and his cock was dripping precum onto his stomach. 

"Please..." Koumei said, looking up at him. "Please give me all you have, Muu. I want it  _ all _ ." He pulled Muu into him. Muu grunted and thrusted as fast as he could. Koumei screamed with pleasure. Being fucked like a doll was sending him over the edge.

When Muu came inside him, he grabbed Koumei's cock and kept him from cumming. Koumei whined with need as he was stopped.

"M.. Muu..." Muu flipped him over onto all fours and pounded into him again.

"AHHHHHhhhh~" Koumei's arms collapsed as he was fucked mercilessly by Muu. He rammed his hips back.

"Scream my name, Mei!" Muu shouted. Koumei's name fell from his lips over and over.

"Muu Muu Muu Muu Muu~" Every thrust made Koumei moan it again. Muu kept a hand on his cock, keeping him from cumming as it twitched and tried. When he was satisfied, he dug his claws into Koumei's hips.

"Cum with me!" On command, Koumei's ass squeezed down and his cock let go of its semen, making a mess of the bed. Muu filled his ass with hot seed, moaning and collapsing on him.

"Mmm... Mei~" he panted. Koumei panted with him.

"Feels good, having your cum inside me~ Keep using me as your cum dump~"

"Ngh.. You'll have to go to dinner with me more often, then. You look best when you're relaxed."

"I feel best when I'm relaxed." They both chuckled and shared a kiss. Then Muu got them both cleaned up and lay Koumei down on the pillows, kissing his face tenderly. It wasn't long after that that they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw my beets


End file.
